


Untitled Drabble

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Blair makes a poor decision.





	Untitled Drabble

"Jim, man, you've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this!" Blair said desperately.

Jim shook his head soberly. "No deal, partner."

"Come on, Jim," Blair pleaded, raising a hand toward his friend.

Jim held back a laugh but was unable to stop the broad smile that spread across his face.

"Jim!"

"Sorry, Chief," Jim apologized, still smiling.

Blair sighed in resignation. "Could you at least help me up?"

Jim gingerly made his way through the rolls of toilet paper to reach down for his partner. "Next time, Chief, _don't_ pull out the one on the bottom."


End file.
